The conversation
by adarabelle
Summary: What did Ron and Ginny discuss while Harry was out cold.. ever wondered.. well, read my p.o.v. and see whether you agree


**The 'Conversation'.**

_My second fic about the conversation between Ron and Ginny while Harry was in the Hospital Wing after Cormac McLaggen knocked him out._

**_Author's disclaimer: _**I don't own nothing but the plot…

Ginny rushed in almost immediately after Madam Pomfrey said that they could. The team rushed around their Quidditch captain. Hermione followed them, her brown hair wild. To their dismay he was unconscious. Harry Potter looked rather odd with a turban of bandages around his head hiding his scared forehead. Cormac McLaggen slowly backed away. He felt a twinge of guilt for slamming the bludger towards his captain. 'But Harry deserved it,' he thought to himself. The captain wasn't doing his job well and Cormac was sure he could lead the team better. Once he was sure nobody noticed him, he swiftly walked out of the hospital wing.

"I'm sure it must have been painful,"

"Try hitting your head with a bludger and see,"

"I'm sure Harry's fine. He doesn't look bad,"

"Of course you dolt. He **_is_** unconscious."

"SHUT UP!"

There was a stunned silence as the red-headed Chaser stood up somehow towering above everyone else. Her face was as pale as it was when Harry fell but her eyes were blazing with anger and tears. Her red hair fell out of its ponytail as she shouted at them. Tears ran down her face silently and she brushed them aside. Hermione moved towards her and patted her shoulder.

"Huh? Whuzgoinnon?"

Ron's confused voice broke the tense silence. Everyone rushed to tell him what happened leaving Ginny, Hermione and an unconscious Harry. Ginny sat down once more looking sadly at her captain. HER captain. She could not deny her feelings for Harry had not changed since the day he saved her from the Basilisk. She loved him and she didn't bother hiding it at as she cried.

Hermione stared at Ginny with her brown eyes. She remembered the look of horror on the youngest Weasley's face when Harry Potter fell. Ginny had not been able to hide her feelings properly at that moment. It was very obvious to Hermione that the red haired Weasley still loved Harry although Dean was still her boyfriend.

Hermione bit her lip and gave Ginny a small hug. "Don't worry Ginny. He'll be fine. I know he will. He has never let any of us down, has he?" Ginny shook her head and buried her face in Hermione's shoulder. They sat there as the team gushed on to a bewildered Ron. Slowly everyone left for the common room to seek revenge on Cormac McLaggen. After giving Ginny a nod and taking a last look at Harry, Hermione went to Ron's side.

Ginny sat alone with her brown eyes filling up with tears once more as she stared in shock at the boy who survived the killing curse. She couldn't speak but just sat there staring at the form of a sixteen year old boy, tears rolling softly down her cheeks.

"Ginny? Ginny?"

Ginny looked up with a start. Ron was looking at her from his bed. Hermione had left earlier and Ron looked at little happier. "Yeah?" she answered softly. "You okay?" he asked. His not-so-baby sister shrugged.

"How was the match?"

"It wasn't so bad before Harry got hit. We thought he wasn't coming since he came to the pitch rather late."

"Oh? He left me quite early."

"Maybe he had to see a teacher," came the reply.

A long silence fell among the siblings as they stared at their captain. Ginny retied her long locks as they fell over her eyes.

"You like him don't you?"

"What?" Ginny stared at her brother's frowning face. Ron wasn't good at this kind of thing. He couldn't suspect that she…

"Dean Thomas. You like him right?"

Ginny sighed and nodded. Ron gave an incredulous look and shifted slightly on his bed so he could look at her properly. "Why?" "Why do you like Lavender?" Ginny's retort came as a surprise to Ron. He didn't like Lavender. All he wanted was to make Hermione jealous.

"I thought you liked Harry last year… before Michael Corner." He said conversationally.

"I did. Sort of. Michael was pretty nice to me at the Yule Ball and everything." She paused slightly before continuing, "When are you going to tell Hermione you like her?"

"All in good tim… WHAT?" Ron sat up quickly in his bed. His sister was smirking slightly as she looked at him. Ron blushed a deep red and fell back into his bed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"No,not really. I mean NO ONE knows, " Ginny said in a teasing voice. "I mean, the fact that you are still jealous over Vicky is**_ such_** a well kept secret. Oh, and when you get flustered when she was hurt doesn't show how you feel about her…nope not at all!." She smirked at her scowling brother.

"Why Ron? You're not so thickheaded after all…,"

"Hmph! At least I don't go out with idiots like Dean."

"Then what's Lavender? A genius?" Ginny snorted.

"For the record she's good at Divination." Ron answered protectively… but even he had to crack a smile.

"Why the hell did you pick Dean? I mean, you liked Harry so why didn't you chase after him?"

"Oh, you mean you'd rather I go out with Harry than Dean? Or Michael?"

"Yeah, actually I rather you do."

Ginny smiled slightly and got up.

"Where are you going and WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Ron cried. Ginny had stooped over and kissed Harry's cheek. "You did say you rather I go out with him so I'm sure you'd rather I kiss Harry right?"

Ron mouthed wordlessly as his youngest sibling patted his cheek and walked out. "I rather you did." He muttered under his breath. Suddenly he noticed Harry shift slightly on his bed. The next thing he knew, Harry sat up looking confused. He grinned at him, "Nice of you to drop in,"

**_A/N: _Did you hate it?? Or love it?? Or somewhere in between?? Tell me!! .**

**Magnificat**


End file.
